1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly, it relates to an electrical connector having a latch camming slide in the electrical connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, some electrical connectors had a latch camming slide which was used to latch the connector to a mating connector under a camming action. For example, German Patent DE 3845179 C2, teaches of this camming Slide concept, and as shown in FIG., a camming slide 8 having camming guides 88, 82 cooperate with plugs 80 on complementary connector 6 to pull or cam the complementary connector 6 into mating engagement with the connector 20. In the past, the camming slide 8 was retained in the connector by providing barbs, such as barbs 106 in FIG. 1 of Klunker, which cooperate with the housing of the connector to retain the camming slide 8 in the housing.
A disadvantage of this design is that the latch camming slide can be easily pulled out of the housing. In addition, when the latch camming slide is in a retracted position (for example, when the posts of the complementary connector 6 are being inserted into the camming grooves in the camming slide 8), the latch camming slide had a tendency to get caught on wiring which, in turn, caused the camming slide to be pulled out of the housing.